


I'm a Sucker For You

by gryffinwhor



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Not Related, Prompt Fic, Vampires, bat!Anna, ice vampire!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinwhor/pseuds/gryffinwhor
Summary: When a nuisance of a bat ends up sticking around, how would Elsa ever know it's what she's been waiting for? -Written for the ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompt Contest for tumblr.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	I'm a Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "urban fantasy", October 2019.

“Will someone do something about that.” It wasn’t a question. Elsa didn’t need to ask. She told. There was a hasty response of acknowledgement, and with one last glance at the little ball of fluff tucked into the dark corner, Elsa looked back down at her phone as she made her way into the building, her feet guiding her to her office.

If it wasn’t one thing it was another, and no sooner had Elsa gotten into her email than there was a knock at her door.

“Yes?” She didn’t bother looking up, tapping away. The door opened, a throat was cleared, hesitating to respond. Elsa finally looked up, slightly annoyed, waiting.

“My Queen–” the burly man started, opening the door a bit more.

“You don’t have to call me that, Jerry,” Elsa interrupted with a sigh.

“Right. Sorry, my qu–Els–boss lady,” Jerry stumbled along, as if he hadn’t been working for Elsa for years now. He cleared his throat again.

“Please, just get it out already.” Elsa raised a brow then began typing again.

“Well you see, that uh, bat? We had it, and then–well, it was more agile than we thought, and now we’re–”

“But you got rid of it?”

“Not exactly. See wha–“

Before Jerry could finish, a small blur came shooting in through the door, over Jerry’s head and straight for Elsa. It happened in the a blink of an eye, Elsa sitting stunned with the bat in question now sprawled across her face, wings spread. After a moment of shock, she extended her arm outward, holding up her index finger to silence any need for commentary. Jerry graciously took the cue and slipped out of the room, only to poke his head back in a second later, mouth open with surely something quirky at the ready, but Elsa shook her head.

“Not. A. Word. I will handle this.” The door clicked shut.

With yet another annoyed sigh, Elsa took hold of the bat by the scruff of its neck and peeled it from her face, eyes narrowing at it. It actually looked scared. More like terriffed, and very exhausted. With a sniff, and then a cough, Elsa realized this little critter must have been flying for some time. It smelled awful and looked even worse. Eyeing it again, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was just a bat or if perhaps it was a vampire. Not one of  _ her _ vampires – they didn't have this particular ability – though she knew of covens that did. She wasn’t very well versed in knowing the difference since it wasn’t in her skill set, after all.

“Well, aren’t you brave, little one. Stupid, but brave.” Its little chest was pounding, the right wing crumpled slightly. “You’re injured. And tired. Perhaps I won’t toss you out just yet.” As pathetic as the creature was, it was also a bit endearing, though she wouldn’t venture as far to call it cute. And if it was indeed a vampire, wasn’t she under some sort of obligation to help it, even if it wasn’t from her territory?

Elsa sat it on her desk then stood to get some water. When she returned, the bat was curled up, fast asleep. Well, unconscious or not, she wasn’t about to leave it there as dirty as it was. Pulling her pocket square from her coat, Elsa dipped it in the glass of water then began cleaning the furry thing, which snoozed peacefully. Once satisfied that it didn’t reek of filth, Elsa placed it off on the side table on a folded napkin next to an array of snacks that were ever present. Maybe it would fly away once it woke up.

~*~*~

It didn’t. Flying didn’t seem to be something it liked to do, though Elsa assumed it was because of the hurt wing. It seemed to be healing, but slowly. Which only confused Elsa more if it was just a bat or vampire. They all tended to have rapid healing, no matter the race of vampire right? It had been so long since she’d learned about them all, when she was a youngling and didn’t pay as much attention to her tutors as she should have.

It would eat the food Elsa left out for it, and once or twice Elsa had caught it stealing drinks from her glass. Some bats needed blood, right? It would be so much easier to look this up, or have someone do it. Or even just toss the creature out already, but for whatever reason, Elsa couldn’t. 

The little thing was intriguing to watch it, even entertaining. Especially when it napped, which was often. It wouldn’t fly, but it would crawl up Elsa’s arm and tuck itself against her collar and neck. The first time, Elsa nearly swatted it away. But it seemed to look at her with a sad, helpless face, and Elsa grudgingly allowed it. And then never slept anywhere else. Elsa didn’t seem to mind anymore.

In fact, she found herself more often than not talking aloud to it. It never answered, not really, though it would occasionally chirp or squeak a response. It seemed to know what she said, making Elsa again lean towards it being a vampire. Then, other times, it would nibble on her fingers when she scratched its head or belly, the teeth scraping along, tickling her cool digits. But nothing seemed amiss, and what harm was there when it still needed to heal?

At least that’s what Elsa would reason to herself. In truth, she liked having the little companion these last few days. Someone that would listen and not be afraid to bite her if her foul attitude got a little too much, or to nest in her hair when she needed cheering up. Someone friendly, unlike so many of her underlings. She hated to admit it, but Elsa had become attached to this little one.

~*~*~

It took several days, but by the end of the week, Elsa had become used to the little bat constantly hanging around. Thankfully, it hid - usually in her jacket - when anyone else was around, and if Elsa seemed more pleasant of late, no one questioned it. Except Jerry, once, who learned the error of that very quickly.

Her good mood changed, however, when an unexpected visitor showed up.

“Prince Hans Sorlig.” Elsa offered a tight smile with a small bow. 

“Queen Elsa Aren.” Hans returned the gesture, smile just as strained.

“What brings you this far north? We haven’t seen any of your coven in quite some time. No royalty, that is.” Elsa gestured to a vacant seat. He took it as she made her way over to pour them drinks. Despite their covens being friendly, they were not overly so, and the room was still fraught with tension. Partly because of geographical placement and partly due to very old family feuds. Luckily, the latter hadn’t been an issue for at least a couple hundred years.

“Oh, nothing  _ too _ important.” He waved a hand nonchalantly, then ran it through his ruddy hair. “I was in the area, so to speak. Thought I’d drop in. King Anders sends his warmest regards, of course.” Hans absently touched the gold pin at his lapel - a bat - with a nod. He seemed to notice Elsa eyeing it, probably his intent. "Oh, you like this? They were my idea." He offered as a way of explanation, seeming quite pleased with himself. It's a bit too gaudy for Elsa and an unnecessary piece that she would never make her subordinates wear, but if she knew anything about the Sorligs, it was that they were rather. . . flamboyant at times. But at least he had pride in his coven, she’d give him that.

“Of course. How is your brother settling in? Well, I imagine. He’s been king for what, twenty years now, is it?” Elsa nodded, and handed Hans a flute. This small talk was leading up to something. Hans wouldn’t just ‘drop in’ without a damn good reason. They both knew that.

“Thirty. Times flies, am I right? But who’s counting.” Hans flashed a smile that showed his fangs, then took a sip from his glass. “Mm, very good.”

“Indeed, time does seem to go by quickly as of late.” Elsa sipped her own drink, taking a seat behind her desk. The little bat hadn’t moved in her pocket since Hans had entered. Another meeting, another nap.

Hans finished his drink with a smack of his lips, then slowly looked to Elsa. “I won’t stay long. As I said, doing my due ambassadorial duties for Anders.” He set the glass down, his face guarded. “It hardly seems mentioning, but your people wouldn’t have seen one of mine around by chance, have you? One that wouldn’t have checked in?”

Elsa’s face remained as neutral as possible, though she did raise a brow. Ah, so this was the reason for his visit. “Nothing as been reported to me, and Jerry is very thorough. Why, have you lost someone?”

“Of course, of course. Silly to have even asked. And no, not lost,” Hans stood, then, adjusting his designer suit. Elsa stood as well and felt the bat stir. Maybe she jostled it. “She’s just off on a little adventure. Youthful whims. But, if you do hear anything, anything at all, you’ll let me know?”

Elsa nodded, the wheels around turning in her head. “You have my word.” She stepped around her desk and to the door, her smile genuine.

“Thank you.” With another small bow, Hans was out the door, Elsa exhaling. Her now semi-permanent pocket occupant was shaking.  _ What the fuck _ .

~*~*~

As the door closed, Elsa’s mind whirled and she was pretty sure she was grinding her fangs, which shouldn’t even be physically possible. Opening her jacket, she looked into the pocket, glaring at the cowering bat inside it.

“I think it best you come out and we talk. A  _ real _ talk.” Elsa reached in and pulled the bat out, her eyes still narrowed. The little creature was trembling, and as Elsa held it, held  _ her,  _ she gripped Elsa’s hand tighter, gnawing on her thumb, eyes big and wide. Elsa huffed.

“Not this time. That won’t work.” If it was possible, the little bat’s eyes become even rounder, perhaps even near tears. Elsa was in no mood. She planted her feet firmly and squarely, holding up her arm that held the bat to eye level.

“I will give you until the count of three to change back, otherwise, I will force you to. And trust me, that will not be a pleasant experience for either of us.” She paused, seeing what the bat would do. When she didn’t move, Elsa began. No more stalling. This was happening now.

“One. Two. Thr–”

The bat squirmed and then shimmered, a fully formed woman now standing in front of Elsa. A very  _ naked _ young woman. The girl refused to meet Elsa’s eyes, seeming to look everywhere  _ but _ at her.

“Okay, okay! Geez. Are you happy now?” Her arms tried to wrap around herself to cover the more intimate parts.

“You’re naked,” Elsa very obviously stated, her own eyes wide with shock and awe.

Despite herself, she couldn’t help but look, _ really look _ at her. Tousled red hair, pale skin, though even for their kind, it had more color. And the freckles. They were everywhere, from her nose to her shoulders, her stomach, thighs. But in the perfect amount, scattered as if the Gods had placed each one with care. A hand mostly covered the meticulously groomed–no, she was  _ not _ looking there. The other arm was doing a poor job of hiding her breast. Nope, she was not looking there either. Elsa’s fangs had grown longer and she knew her eyes were pale, her vivid blue to near crystal.

The girl finally glanced up at Elsa, giving a shy smile. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

Elsa’s brain hadn’t caught up yet. “But.  _ You’re naked _ .” The girl huffed an uneasy laugh, rolling a shoulder. There were goosebumps all along that perfect skin now, indicating Elsa had obviously let the temperature in the office drop. She finally blinked, forcing herself to gain control of her emotions. Or least somewhat.

The few seconds she had froze in place seemed to now want to play catch up. In one motion, her jacket was off and Elsa was across the room, throwing it over the girl’s shoulders, and probably way too close to her personal space. The girl inhaled sharply at the sudden proximity, her fingers clutching the jacket with one hand and the front of Elsa’s shirt with the other.

“Elsa…” The girl whispered, and they stood, neither moving. There were so many questions to ask, but Elsa couldn’t think of a single one. Instead, she was getting lost in the ocean green eyes before her. Time had to have stopped. Why was she acting like this. She was supposed to be upset, right? But the bat, her little one, was  _ this _ ... _ woman _ ?

Wait,  _ hers _ ?

Before Elsa could process, or even try to think, a knock on the door broke the silence. The girl flinched and looked down, Elsa glaring at the door as she snapped out a hastey " _ What? _ ”

There wasn’t an immediate response, and there seemed to be some shuffling. Elsa looked back at the girl, eyes narrowing once again. “Change back.”

“What? Why? You  _ literally  _ just said I had to--”

“ _ Don’t argue. Just do it _ .” Elsa hissed under her breath and gave a warning look. Whoever decided to rudely enter her office, she most definitely did not want to be caught with a naked woman. With an overly dramatic sigh, the girl shimmered and popped, once again the bat. Elsa caught her jacket and tossed it over the chair, snatching the bat from the air and hiding the tiny creature behind her back just as the door burst open.

“...and you can’t just barge in!” Jerry’s voice was heard over the ramblings of another, more insistent one. “The Duke of Weselton.” Jerry managed to announce the intruder, then gave a defeated and apologetic half smile, to which Elsa sent a death glare. He was lucky it was  _ only _ a stare and not a shower of icicles. She’d deal with him later. The duke, however, wasted no time in getting down to business once he had been introduced.

But Elsa really wasn’t in the right mindset to entertain the duke of one of the smaller shapeshifting woodland clans - weasels of all things, too - though given her status as queen and host, it was easy to smooth over his concerns about appropriate cuisine and elaborate flower arrangements. Elsa could barely concentrate on his grating voice at the best of times; now, after seeing a beautiful, naked woman, and currently having said beautiful woman grasped firmly in her hand, attempting to gnaw through her thumb again as though that would endear her to Elsa - it didn't. It  _ didn't _ \- she stood zero chance at concentrating on him. The wedding was still six months away, for fuck’s sake!

~*~*~

When the door finally closed and they were alone once again, Elsa brought her hand around to her front. The bat was still adamantly trying to bite her way through Elsa’s hand, to no avail. Or maybe she was just being obnoxious. Or playing at being cute. Whatever the reason, Elsa had already been annoyed in the first place; now after  _ that _ conversation with the duke, she was downright testy. This promised to be a much more painful conversation than the last.

“Stop that.” She gave a small squeeze, eliciting a tiny squeak, but got the bat’s attention. “Now. Turn back.”

This time, Elsa didn’t have to count. The girl promptly did as she was told, picking up the jacket once she had.

“That takes a lot of energy, you know. I can’t keep doing it over and over. Even I have my limits.” She huffed as she crossed her arms, avoiding Elsa’s eyes once again as she unceremoniously flopped into the chair. She did look a bit drained, not quite as radiant as the first time she revealed herself.

“Tell me who you are.” It wasn’t a question, and Elsa offered no apology, though as she waited for the girl to answer, she poured a glass of red wine, then added a small vile of blood before offering it to her. The girl hesitated, but then extended her arm. Elsa pulled back slightly. “Who are you,” she repeated.

Biting her lip, the girl dropped her arm, looking away. She was once again shy, uncertain. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? Elsa offered the drink again, lifting a brow.

“Anna. My name is Anna.” Anna exhaled and took the cup, taking a large gulp.

Elsa nodded, trying to place the girl. Surely she’d heard that name before? Elsa poured herself the same drink, bringing the glass to her lips, then paused, eyes going wide. Red hair, green eyes. Hans coming  _ personally _ , looking for a missing coven member. Coven members that could turn into bats. . . Elsa nearly dropped her glass. Her mouth went dry.

“ _ Princess  _ Anna? As in, from the Sorlig coven? Their  _ only  _ Princess?” Elsa couldn’t stare hard enough, as Anna still wouldn’t look at her, finding her drink to be very interesting.

“...Yes,” came the quiet reply, all the fire she’d just shown now replaced with a timid and fragile girl.

“Oh you have  _ got _ to be shitting me.” Elsa downed her wine and strode over to Anna, grabbing her upper arm. “You’re going home.  _ Now. _ I’m sure your brother hasn’t gotten far.” Digging in her pocket for her phone, she came up short then looked to her desk.

“No! Elsa, please!” Anna’s eyes went wild, the desperation in her tone not unnoticed. She didn’t struggle, exactly, but her other hand took ahold of Elsa’s forearm that was around hers. “I don’t want to go back!”

“Not an option, Princess. You don’t belong here, and I will  _ not _ be the cause of a war because of this . . . indiscretion. Jerry!” Elsa turned to the door, waiting for his reply.

“Please,  _ please _ Elsa. Let me explain? Don’t you even want to know why I’m here in the first place?”

The plea and question did tug at Elsa’s curiosity, if only to know why the girl had stayed for as long as she did and had not identified herself and her true nature. But it was a short lived curiosity. Anna needed to be gone. The longer she was here, the more dangerous it was for everyone now involved.

“No. And it doesn’t matter why because you’re going home.” Elsa had Anna on her feet now and was only inches from the door handle. “Jerry! For fuck’s sake, what is he even doing. . .” she growled impatiently under her breath.

There were tears in the girl’s eyes now, big and full of dwindling hope. Whatever Anna had thought she would accomplish by coming into Elsa’s territory unannounced and unaccompanied was beyond her. And Anna certainly hadn’t made things easy for herself by hiding this whole time. This needed to be over with.

But right as her hand grabbed the handle, Anna had maneuvered herself around, arms now wrapped tightly around Elsa’s middle, face buried in her shirt and getting it damp quickly.

“Elsa, please. I can’t go back. I--I love you.”

Whatever Elsa had expected, it most certainly wasn’t  _ that _ . She froze yet again, the words ridiculous, yet sounding more genuine than she wanted to admit. She recovered quickly, however, letting out a cold bark of a laugh.

“Love me? You don’t even know me.”

“ _ Please. . .”  _ Anna’s hands gripped the back of Elsa’s shirt, refusing to budge.

Jerry finally made his presence known on the other side of the door, but Elsa kept the door shut.

“Uh, Boss?”

“It’s. . .I’m--Fuck.” Elsa stared down at the top of the red head, inhaling deeply. Why did she have the feeling she was going to regret this? “Bring me a fruit tray, Jerry. Quickly.”

There was only the briefest of hesitations, Jerry clearly deciding if he wanted to ask anything further. Lucky, he did not. “You got it, Boss.”

Elsa exhaled and released the door, then began trying to pry Anna from herself. “Well, Princess. Start talking.”

~*~*~

And talk Anna had. She had rattled on and on, barely taking a breath. Of course, it had been nearly a week since she’d even been able to speak, but Elsa got the impression the girl normally talked a lot. Another Sorlig trait, to be sure. But even so, Elsa found she listened with interest. Just like when Anna had been a bat, she was now calming Elsa down without even trying. 

Naturally, Anna knew as much as anyone about Elsa - those common facts that followed high-profiled people. Nothing that spoke of who Elsa truly  _ was.  _ And yet, when Anna spoke about her, the way her eyes lit up, or the scrunch of her nose, the hesitant lip bites. . . Elsa was sucked in. Drawn to her. She found herself wanting to know more about this girl. It was a dangerous line of thought, yet Elsa couldn’t be deterred. She had promised Hans she would tell him if she heard anything, but one more day couldn’t hurt, would it?

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Anna still managed to curl up into Elsa’s neck to sleep that night. Everything was on edge, and Anna even still being here was questionable. Yet even as she felt the little ball of fluff crawl up her shoulder and nestle in, Elsa couldn’t send her away. She should, but she couldn’t. Being half awake didn’t help.

“You better be in your own bed when I wake up.” Elsa murmured, reaching for her covers to fully settle in. Anna only cuddled tighter, a little chirp barely heard. Elsa’s hand moved before she could stop it, scratching the little head. She was pretty sure Anna was purring.

Several hours later, Elsa startled awake, and instantly noticed several things; first off, it was still dark, but judging by the breaking color in the sky, dawn wasn’t far off. Then there was the body pressed against her, and a face very much pressed into her neck, soft breath tickling her sensitive skin. But not just that, there was an arm across her stomach. What might have been the most alarming, however, was that her own hand was buried in the hair of the head on her shoulder.

Blinking rapidly to make sure this wasn’t a dream, Elsa tried to make sense of what lay before her. Her eyes easily adjusted to the dim light, and she inhaled sharply.  _ Of fucking course. _

“Anna.” It was barely above a whisper, and the girl didn’t move. More than once, Elsa could have sworn she felt lips press, but that could just be their positioning. Licking her lips, Elsa was about to call the sleeping beauty’s name again, but stopped. A much more urgent question rose to her quickly awakening brain. Why wasn’t she freaking out about this? Any other time, Elsa would have pushed the body away instantly and demanded she leave at once. She avoided intimacy like this. So why did she feel so calm? And why did it feel so. . . good?

These questions only brought on panic of a different sort. She didn’t want this, did she? Because Elsa had been avoiding this her whole life. She didn’t want feelings. Didn’t want the inevitable loss that came with a mate. So why did Anna laying here bring these emotions out in her?

The sliding glass door to her balcony began to grow frost in the corner, the room dropping quickly in temperature. Elsa didn’t lose control like this, but with these revelations, she didn’t know what to do. She was about to shake Anna awake when the girl began to stir on her own.

“Mm…’s cold.” Anna hugged Elsa tighter as she shivered slightly, and there was definitely lips on her neck -- in a very specific kiss kind of way -- this time. Elsa didn’t move, and it seemed something clicked for Anna, because she suddenly became very still.

“Oh. . .  _ fuck _ .” Anna lifted her head, those ocean green eyes wild with alarm, which quickly turned into horrible embarrassment.

“You’re still here . . . And you’re naked. Again.” Elsa blinked, unsure of what to do for maybe the first time in her life.

“Elsa, oh my gods, I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.” Anna’s eyes instantly filled with tears as she began to roll off of and away from Elsa. “I don’t even know how that. . .why did I. . .I-I’m leaving, I swear!”

The sudden loss of the weight and warmth of Anna’s body on hers hit Elsa more than she could have known. It had been only seconds, if that, and she already missed how it felt. She swallowed hard, barely even listening as Anna continued to ramble on. But Elsa’s arms seemed to act on instinct then, instantly wrapping around Anna before she could get any further away. They were both on their sides now, Elsa burying her face in Anna’s hair, with all of Anna’s back side pressed to Elsa’s front, even if there was a couple layers between them. Anna had froze, her chest moving rapidly.

“Stay.”

“W-what? Elsa, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I heard what you said last night. I’m sorry.”

Elsa frowned slightly, then a small, soft smile pulled at her lips as she inhaled Anna’s scent.

“Don’t leave.”

Anna nodded stiffly, her hand coming to lay atop one of Elsa’s. They stayed silent for several moments, Elsa holding her in place. Her brain was screaming at her at how wrong this was, yet her heart had never felt so happy.

“I’m sorry.” Anna finally broke the silence, followed by a small sniffle. “I didn’t mean to stay. An-and I don’t. . . I honestly don’t know how or w-why I changed back like that. I’ve  _ never _ done that before.”

“It’s alright. I’m not mad. Just, a little surprised.” By Anna’s presence and her own feelings about it, but Elsa wasn’t going to tell her that. For now, she would simply enjoy the moment. It didn’t have to mean anything more than this.

Anna seemed to accept that, relaxing in Elsa’s arms. Elsa in turn let her hold loosen, convinced Anna wasn’t going to bolt, and began slowly moving her hand along Anna’s stomach, fingertips trailing. Anna inhaled sharply and managed half a giggle, but let Elsa continue.

When was the last time Elsa had done this? Years,  _ decades _ , really. It had always been so physical, and superficial. But now having Anna in her arms, reacting to her touch, it lit a whole new fire. It was scary, but she could keep it under control. This was merely and simply lust, nothing more. She wouldn’t even entertain the idea of forming the other four letter L word.

Elsa shifted from Anna’s hair to her shoulder, kissing softly, her teeth grazing the skin. Anna gasped before letting out a soft moan, arching slightly as Elsa’s hand explored the unobstructed expanse of skin. Nothing too bold, not yet, but enough to pull more sounds from Anna.

“Elsa. . . “ Anna began to squirm ever so slightly, turning her head, but Elsa kept her in place. Her fangs scraped more skin, having grown at the escalating situation.

Taking the cue, Elsa let her hand start the descent down, and when she reached the small space between Anna’s belly button and her desired destination, Anna’s hand shot down, squeezing and effectively stopping Elsa’s.

“Wait.” Anna paused and turned just enough to look up at Elsa, her eyes light and fangs poking her bottom lip, a mirror image of Elsa’s. “I. . .um. I should probably tell you . . .”

Elsa raised a brow, not moving, patiently waiting for Anna to get out what she was struggling with.

“Okay. I want this. Gods, do I want this.” She looked away, a slight blush to her freckled cheeks that had nothing to do with Elsa’s hand, quickly spreading. Elsa half smirked. 

“But, um, I haven’t, uh, done this before?” Anna peeked up at Elsa, her face now flush. Elsa took a moment to process, her eyes going wide.

“You . . .Never? With anyone? But surely. . .”

“No. They’ve all been too scared. Of-of my brothers. And, well. . .” Anna looked away again, even redder. “I never really wanted anyone else before, not like this. Not until you.”

“Gods, Anna. . .” Elsa removed her hand from Anna’s abdomen and laid back, exhaling as she pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

“No, please! Elsa! I want this! I do!” Anna awkwardly twisted back around to half lay on Elsa, trying to coax her back into their previous activity.

“No. I’m not--I won’t be the one to . . .” Elsa cut herself off, shaking her head. Gods, of course this would happen. She should have known better.

More silence.

“I’m sorry.” Anna’s small voice again, defeated and embarrassed, again. She scooted off Elsa and curled into herself, followed by more sniffles. “I’ll--I’ll go. Like I should have.”

Sighing, Elsa turned and wrapped her arms around Anna. 

“No, stay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have--” Elsa inhaled and once again buried her face in that red hair. “I want you to stay.” Anna didn’t respond, but Elsa could feel her nod, her sniffling lessen.

The silence stretched on, but this time, it was more comfortable as Anna began to lightly trace the icey patterns on Elsa’s arm. It was immensely relaxing, putting Elsa nearly back to sleep. Until Anna spoke.

“Were you born with this?” Anna tapped Elsa’s wrist, over her birthmark, then began tracing the unique pattern.

“Hm?” Elsa lifted her head before nodding, absently brushing her lips over Anna’s shoulder. “Oh, yes. I used to try to scrub it off when I was a youngling, until my father finally told me about the legend behind it.”

Anna turned her head slightly, her fingers still tracing, waiting for Elsa to elaborate. When she didn’t, Anna huffed.

“Oh come on! That’s not fair. Tell me.”

Elsa sighed, but smiled, her lips brushing Anna’s shoulder again.

“Just the short version.” Elsa nuzzled into Anna’s hair, inhaling. “Long long ago, when vampires were few, it was hard to find one another. We were scared to come out. I’m sure you know that part of our history?” Elsa paused and felt Anna nod. “Right, so my father said that a vampire made a deal with a witch, to be able to identify one another more easily. So the witch--”

“Wait, what was the deal? What did the witches get out of this?”

“We don’t interfere with them, do we?”

“No. . .”   
  


“Then there’s your answer. So the witch took the vampire’s wrist and branded him. Said when he found his other half, he would know. When he looked down, there was a pattern where the witch had touched him.”

Anna paused her tracing, moved, then started again. “So then what?”

Elsa chuckled, and shook her head gently.

“Well, the legend went that soon after, many vampires had this strange mark, and were able to find their mate. But as we grew in numbers over the centuries, we didn’t need them any more and they soon faded. We can find our own mates. And now it’s just a silly story a father once told his daughter so she wouldn’t think she was odd.”

“Yeah, but how did they know when they had found their soulmate?”

“I never said soulmate. But they would have the same pattern. Two halves of the same whole, my father would say. But, it’s just a story, Anna. And it’s just a weird birthmark.”

Anna moved again, this time clasping their hands together, wrists touching.

“That’s a soulmate, Elsa.” Anna giggled. “And what about when it glows?”

Elsa frowned, then chuckled. “It doesn’t glow.”

“Well, it is now.”

Elsa shot up, staring at their joined hands, the light coming from where they touched. The room began to get cold.

“Anna. . . what did you do.”

“N-nothing! I just. . . “

Elsa pulled her hand away, staring at her wrist. The glowing dimmed, but didn’t fade. Anna’s wrist was glowing too, with the same exact marking as hers.

“You. . .” Elsa’s eyes were wide with shock. How could she have never seen it before? Because she’d stopped looking long ago. It was a hopeful dream of an innocent child. But after years of hope, she realized just hopeless and foolish she had been. Until now.

“Elsa. . . “ Anna started, hesitant. “Wha-What does this mean?” She bit her lip as she looked at her wrist, then to Elsa’s.

“It means, Princess, that things simultaneously just got a whole lot more complicated and a whole lot more clear.”

Anna looked back up, a slow, but very excited smile taking over her features. Despite everything, Elsa couldn’t stop hers, either.


End file.
